Movie Afternoon, and Night by the Roadside
by M. Mellark
Summary: Killian is introduced to one of the classic's: Titanic. "I believe you liked that movie more than you'll ever admit. Are you sure this isn't some new fantasy of yours?" Emma asked between giggles.


_**Yay I'm back! Hope you're all doing good :)  
**_

_**Again, I own nothing here. If I did, Captain Swan would be cannon and my poor shipper heart wouldn't be suffering right now. Can't wait for the third season, aren't you excited? Read and enjoy!  
PS; reviews are welcome and... SORRY if you see any typos, again, I checked the best I could.**_

* * *

**Another Captain Swan Fic...  
**

"So he just dies. Just like that," Killian snapped his fingers, his gaze never leaving the TV screen.

Emma turned her head to the left to have a better look at the pirate beside her. She couldn't help but smirk at his bewilderment and surprise.

"Well, yes. Just like that," Emma repeated, returning her eyes to the screen in front of them. She released a breath she didn't even know she had been holding and then stood up, heading toward the DVD to eject the movie.

"He can't die, it's not logical. Seriously Emma, this ending makes no sense," Killian complained.

"The ending just adds to the pile of emotions. Of course it's important, but it's not the _most _important thing. You see, they end up together anyhow," she explained as she stored the movie away. Then she placed her hands on her hips and smiled at him "you chose the movie," then she sat next to Killian again.

"Aye, but I had no way to know the end would be so disappointing! The cover lied," he smirked and leaned forward, supporting his elbows on his knees "it looked like a happy movie," Killian giggled.

Emma laughed whole heartedly.

"You just saw a big ship and assumed the rest," Emma widened her eyes "I never thought you'd be fond of happy endings" she whispered.

"Who doesn't like a happy ending, lass?" he sighed.

Emma detected a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"I'm sorry," she said, sensing they were heading somewhere they didn't really want to go.

"At least now I know that _Titanic _movie of yours is not of my liking," Killian said "thanks for having me this afternoon, but now I need a drink," then he stood up, making his way toward the door of Emma's flat.

"Sure…" Emma followed him and stopped when he reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Something inside her was crying out loud for him to stay, but she remained silent and motionless.

"Goodbye, lass," Killian exited the place "I'll see you around," with that he started his way out of the building, he didn't look back.

Emma watched him walk away, refusing to close the door until he was out of her sight. Ever since they had brought Henry back from Neverland, things had been different between them. For starters, they had kissed.

Every time she remembered how his lips felt on hers, Emma's heart started to beat like a wild caged animal. She couldn't help but blush and scold herself for reacting in such a way, she wasn't a youngster anymore.

It all began when they had been running for their lives; the Lost Boys were attacking them and Killian had been wounded on his shoulder by an arrow. Mary Margaret was waiting for them on the ship with Henry by her side, Regina lead the way and Gold was at the end, using his magic to avoid more arrows getting to them. As a matter of fact, she was carrying Killian with David's help in the middle of the line.

Running downhill while raining was not making their task any easier. Emma peeked over her shoulder and almost dismayed when she realized how close their enemies were, Gold was getting tired and she doubted he could keep his magic going any longer.

"You should leave me, lass. I'm lagging the whole team," Killian muttered, careful only Emma could listen.

"I'm not abandoning you," she answered with determination, holding the arm he had around her neck even tighter.

She glanced at The Jolly Roger and then at Henry. They were so close and yet so far… Emma's breathing was becoming ragged and difficult, her lungs were burning and her legs were getting sore. All she had to do was push herself a little more, a bit more and they all would be safe and heading back home.

Then she tripped.

Emma took Killian with her; David almost followed, but Gold grabbed his arm and stopped him from falling.

She lost herself in a tangle of limbs, not sure if it had been her arm the one she just saw hitting a tree or if it had been Killian's… it all hurt the same. They kept rolling and rolling, gaining speed with every second they kept falling until they finally were detained by water. Emma was hoping they got to the shore, but as she swallowed a little bit of water she realized it wasn't the salty sea water she was used to.

Somehow, they had fallen into a lagoon… and the shore was nowhere to be seen, for all she could see was nature and lots of bugs flying around. Emma felt like crying out of despair until she remembered Killian was with her. She turned around and noticed he was drowning; his wounded shoulder making him incapable of remaining in the surface.

Swimming toward him, Emma dived into the water and held him by the waist; pretty much like that scene in the Little Mermaid where Ariel saves Eric drowning too. She swam to the shore and pulled the both of them out of the water. Killian coughed the water out of his lungs and threw his head backwards, breathing deeply.

"I'm glad you took out the arrow, either way it would've been extremely painful to endure that ride…" Killian said "More than it already was," then he propped on his elbow and tried to sit straight.

Emma smiled and then took in their current surroundings. She was praying Killian knew where they were; she was completely clueless and she was not in the mood to become a lost girl, especially after their latest adventure. As she probed the place, Emma noticed her waist ached; but decided it was probably just a scratch.

"Swan," Killian called her.

"What?" Emma decided he looked breath taking when his hair was wet.

"You're bleeding," then he pointed to her waist.

During their little adventure in Neverland, her clothes had been damaged to the point of no return. She had lost her coat and didn't realize until she felt cold, her jeans were rags now –thanks to another tripping of hers–…at the end she was only wearing what was left of her jeans, her boots, and a white tank top. When Killian said she was bleeding, she looked down and felt the ground shrinking when she noticed it was a deep cut.

"That's not a scratch…" she said, feeling like she was about to faint.

"I'm so sorry, love," Hook said as he hovered over her, making her rest her head on a rock behind her. Right there and then, it seemed like he didn't care about his wounded shoulder, because he used his hand and hook to check her injury.

"W–why do you apologize?" Emma stuttered.

"I knew I'd hooked my device on something while we were falling, I was just hoping it had been a tree…" he explained.

"Oh… well, congratulations… You've finally _hooked _me up," she said.

Killian eyed her with nuisance, making it clear that was not the time for jokes. At least now he knew how she felt every time he teased her with his constant innuendos. Emma felt his hand on her waist, his touch lingering on her damaged skin. It didn't hurt that much, but adrenaline's effect would be over in a few minutes and then Emma knew pain was going to attack her with all its power.

"It's not that deep, darling, but it's not a love mark either… We need to get back to the ship. Both of us," Killian said "we're not that far, but we have to get going. The Lost Boys will find us easily and we cannot hope for rescue. I need you to walk, Emma,"

"Okay," it was all she could say.

Killian removed his leather coat with difficulty and held it with his one handed arm.

"I can't rip apart any of my garments to stop your bleeding, let's just wrap this around your waist in the meantime. I need your help,"

Emma didn't know exactly how they did it, but they tied his coat around her and once she was able to stand on her feet, they began their tortuous walk to the ship. The rest was history, they eventually ran into David and Regina and they helped them to get back. Gold had casted a spell on the Boys to keep them away and temporary weakened, when Killian and Emma got on board, they saw them all sprawled around the beach unconscious.

They wasted no time on healing; Killian instructed David on how to maneuver the ship and sailed away from the island. With some magic and help from Mary Margaret, both Emma and Killian were attended and healed. Henry never left Emma's side, not the she would've let him anyhow.

Getting back to Storybrooke was actually easy. When everyone left the craft, Emma waited on the deck for Killian to come out of his cabin. Once he did, she embraced him; careful not to hurt neither of them.

"I could never thank you enough; if you hadn't come back that day… Well, this story would've had a completely different ending," Emma sighed and slightly wrapped her arms around her.

"Emma…" Killian said, interrupting her.

"No, no, wait. I'm not finished. The thing is that I was wrong about you and I'm sorry. You have no idea how grateful I am, though I already said that, "she giggled" I'm just babbling here, aren't I?" Emma smiled at him and stared into his eyes, deep, blue beautiful eyes.

Then everything seemed to be frozen. The way he was looking at her made her stomach twist in a tight knot, the silence that now surrounded them was peaceful and nice… like a charm Emma wasn't sure she wanted to break by saying something else.

Killian reached out and took her hand in his then, slowly pulling her closer to him. He never let his eyes leave hers.

"Thank you," he whispered

She stared at him quizzically, not sure why he was thanking her. Well, she did took the arrow out of his shoulder, but it didn't count as saving his life or something, he would've made it out of it alive despite she helped him or not. If anything, she was the one who should be saying thank you. Not him.

"Hook?" Emma called.

Soon after the words left her lips, Killian covered her mouth with his. He kissed her with tenderness and patience, as if he wanted to make that moment last forever. Emma winced when she felt Killian's arms wounding around her waist, at the same time that she put hers around his neck.

"I'm sorry," he muttered against her lips "I'm sorry I hurt you," Emma just kissed him again, angling her head to deepen the kiss. She lost herself in his mouth and she couldn't have cared less.

It was just a kiss anyhow. She had kissed other people before; Graham for example. But she knew it wasn't the same. Killian's kiss had awoken something inside her, something she was sure she had never felt before. That kiss had also provided them the chance to get closer and eventually, they started to spend time together. They always liked being around each other, but it was until now they willingly acknowledged it.

And just as she thought about feeling something, she felt her stomach roaring. Emma went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grunting with anger when she noticed it was completely empty. Looking through the window she saw the sunset and wondered how long had she been wandering in her thoughts about Killian. The supermarket was still probably open; she would just drive there and buy something to cook dinner.

She drove there with laziness, slowing down even more when she saw someone walking on the roadside. A smile formed in her lips when examined that someone and realized they had a hook. Pushing the gas, Emma accelerated enough to end up right next to him and then lowered her window panel.

"Hey," Emma hissed.

"Two times in a day? Wow, Swan. I'll begin to think you've grown fond of me," Killian mocked placing his hook above his heart.

"Don't be ridiculous…" she patted his shoulder slightly "Where are you going?"

"Even pirates need to eat, love" he quirked his eyebrow.

"So you're going to _buy _food?" Emma stopped the car and got out of it. She smirked at him with amusement.

"Come on, Swan, you know me. I will steal something from the supermarket or threat Ruby until she feeds me" then he leaned forward, supporting his hand on the car and placing his hook on his hip.

"I won't let you steal anything; and threatening Ruby might cost you your life," Emma laughed. He laughed too, but the masculine sound of his laugh started to fade away seconds later "are you okay?"

"That movie of yours," Killian eyed her with caution "how is it that only in death they can be together? You people have some queer sense of humour," Emma cut him out.

"Milah, right?" she asked boldly.

"Aye, I thought of her. You think I'll ever see her again?" her heart winced a little. Of course she was well aware of Killian's feelings for Milah, but it pained her to listen to the way he spoke about her, how he changed whenever she came to his thoughts. He became a sadder person every time Milah was mentioned.

"Of course you will. You can be sure," Emma answered with honesty.

"I can barely remember her. Revenge kept me going… But once I let that go, I also let her go," Killian shifted his weight, folding his arms and resting his back against the car instead.

"Well, get her back," she sighed.

"I don't want to. I've been grieving for over 300 years, and all I really want is to get rid of this weight I've been carrying all along. Milah is gone; she's nothing but a good and sometimes painful memory," he turned his head to look at her.

The road was completely abandoned. Only the two of them were on it, talking as if it was the most common place to have a chat of that sort.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I thought I'd never be able, or want, to love someone again until I met you. Gods, Swan… I swear that Milah was my only love for a long time, but you…" Killian's voice sounded a little desperate. Emma could sense his inner struggle, much like the one she had gone through when he left her flat that afternoon; the need of wanting to say or do something without knowing what that something is can be really overwhelming.

"What?"

"Do you believe in true love?" he blurted, moving to stand right in front of her.

"I used to. A long time ago…" and it was true. She had believed in true love; now she was slowly finding her way back to it, but didn't feel convinced.

"Well, I sheepishly confess that I just started to believe, Emma. And I'm dragging you in with me;" he said pulling her closer to him "I'm in love with you, Swan. As corny as that sounds," Killian brushed her lips with his, barely touching her "and I also think you're falling for me too… got that right, lass?"

"Yes. Yes, you're right," Emma closed her eyes and grabbed him by the neck, getting rid of the small gap between their lips.

This second kiss tasted of passion, its heat increased with every passing second and Emma admitted she could become addicted to him. Now they were both healed, no need to be careful; Killian seemed to be having the same thought, for he pressed her against his body. He had her pinned to the car, and Emma enjoyed the feeling of his body, loved how she could feel his heart beating rapidly inside his chest.

"We can take it slow," Killian said, his breath coming out in irregular pants.

Emma backed off a little, fixing her eyes on his.

"Yes, we can…" she nodded, letting go of his leather jacket once she noticed she'd been holding it.

Killian nodded too and took a few steps away from her.

"In second thought…" Emma started.

"Thank God," Killian went back to kiss her. This time, Emma opened the back door of her car and made him go inside with her, closing the door after he was in.

Emma had no way of knowing how good it would feel to have Killian kissing her jaw, her neck and her cleavage. She wasn't even aware she had been moaning until she felt him laughing in the crook of her neck. Killian's hand was roaming on her stomach, giving her butterflies. Emma sat up and removed her usual red jacket, then started to undo the buttons of her blouse until she was finally wearing only her bra.

In the meantime, Killian took off his jacket and vest; resuming his kisses once he was done. He lowered his face to her breasts, sucking on them above the fabric. Emma instinctively arched her back toward him, wanting more of his touch.

They were short on space and their movements were limited, but Emma made the effort to snake her hand between them, reaching for the waistband of his trousers. Much to her surprise, he didn't stop her. Killian gasped when she took him in her hand, it didn't matter he had thick layer of leather covering him, he could feel her every move. Then he lowered the black fabric of her bra, revealing her rosy nipples and took one of them in his mouth.

Emma's breath caught up in her throat when she felt his tongue and teeth working on her, soft cries of pleasure left her mouth with every stroke. Emma decided she couldn't take it any longer, especially after he turned his attention to her other breast. Stopping her ministrations on him, Emma reached for her own trousers and unzipped them and shook her legs until she finally got rid of them.

Killian ran his hand along her bare leg and his hook on the other one, ascending with smoothness until he reached her underwear and slowly pulled them down. He kissed her again, a small peck on the lips that could've been so much more if he hadn't backed away.

"You realize," Killian said as he started to undo his trousers "that this is just the beginning. Our first time shouldn't happen in the back of your car," he promised.

"Oh, really?" Emma asked looking into his eyes, trying not to get distracted by his hands on the lower part of his body. Either way his blue eyes were a welcomed distraction, fully clouded with lust and desire, they had the power to make her stay motionless.

Once he removed his garment, he leaned forward and placed himself on her entrance.

"Yes, really. I want to make to love to you," he pushed then, making Emma whimper "in a proper bed. I will take you with torturous passion, with all the time in the world…" then he thrust fully into her, sheathing himself in her heat.

Unlike his suggestion, Killian's thrusts were deep and fast, sending her near the edge of pleasure every single time he pushed forward. Despite their limited space, Emma circled her legs around him, making him go to a slower pace.

She heard him grunting and whisper her name. The way he filled her, the way he complemented her almost brought tears to her eyes. She held him tighter and closed her eyes as she felt a golden wave of pleasure lapping at her core.

"Oh God…" then she let herself go, trembling in his arms when she felt his own release inside her.

Killian rested his head on her shoulder, and sighed. Emma couldn't help but notice the resemblance to that scene in Titanic where Jack and Rose make love inside a car too… and she laughed, startling Killian.

"What is it, lass?"

"I believe you liked that movie more than you'll ever admit. Are you sure this isn't some new fantasy of yours?" Emma asked between giggles.

He just smirked and kissed her again.

"I'm still hungry, that I know for sure,"


End file.
